


Cherry Pie

by hornybraincell



Series: FFVII Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “You got blood on my shirt!” Tifa admonishes, and Barret pulls his hand off her waist to look at his fingers, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise.“Oh no, look at that,” he says, deadpan, before kneeling on the ground. “I’ll get it in my mouth, too.”
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Series: FFVII Drabble Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715584
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of FFVII NSFW drabbles, mostly requests, although this one I wrote just because I wanted to...not enough Barti out there!! I wrote this before the remake came out, but my lord did the remake just intensify my love for this ship!! And Barret! Holy shit! Talk about performance of the year! Everyone's acting was really wonderful, but damn...his was next level!

“Gonna have to wipe the counter down again after we’re done here,” notes Barret, pressing a thumb into Tifa’s clit, rubbing in circles and listening to her breath catch. He can feel the roughness of just-shaved hairs on the pads of his fingers that gently brush at the edges of her cunt. “You’re drippin’ all over the place. That’s not sanitary.”

“This place isn’t exactly up to –” she groans as Barret slips two fingers in “– health department standards, anyway.”

Barret snorts, but doesn’t say anything, just wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her forward so the edge of her ass dangles off the edge of the bar.

“You got blood on my shirt!” Tifa admonishes, and Barret pulls his hand off her waist to look at his fingers, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise.

“Oh no, look at that,” he says, deadpan, before kneeling on the ground. “I’ll get it in my mouth, too.”

And with that he sinks to his knees, and eases Tifa’s legs apart, the cool press of his gun arm on her left thigh making her shiver.

“You –  _ oh!” _ she squeaks when Barret licks a stripe up her clit, feeling her flutter against his lips. Keeping his gun on her thigh, he uses his thumb to push her folds apart before darting his tongue inside, grinning against the metallic taste when he’s got her worked up enough.

“You know I love this shit,” he says, leaning back and looking up at her, her blood on his lips. “You know I love how you taste whenever, but  _ especially _ when you’re bleedin’ like this.”

She doesn’t respond, can’t, because at that moment he leans back in, alternating between licking and moving his fingers in and out of her pussy, crooking them where it feels  _ right,  _ and she’s so,  _ so  _ wet. All she can do is moan, bracing her hands against the edge of the bar.

It feels  _ good _ too, no need for lube when she’s already soaked and her blood coats the inside of her cunt, and Barret slides his fingers in and out in a practiced motion, tongue making circles on her clit.

It’s not long before she’s coming, clenching around his fingers as she bucks her hips up off the bar, driving them deeper, murmuring “yes, good, thank you, yes, like that,” before breaking off into  _ ah-fuck-ah-ahs _ and breathy sounds.

He leans back before standing up, giving her a bloody grin.

“Aw,” she says. “It looks like I punched you in the mouth.”

He shrugs, grunts.

“How about you leave the cleanin’ to someone else –” he starts, jerking his head toward the stairs, “– and I go fuck the rest of the pain away?”

“I...wouldn’t have a problem with that,” Tifa agrees, hopping off the bar and pulling her skirt back down. She can still feel blood running down her leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment with a drabble req. I'm comfortable writing a lot of things and I like a lot of ships. If something isn't for me, I'll politely let you know. Feel free to req something involving original or remake canon.
> 
> I can't promise I'll get to it, but ideas are always good :)


End file.
